Although there are many types of door latches available, they generally fall into two main types. The first type has a door knob or the like for turning about an axis passing through the door. The door knob is coupled to a latch bolt such that on turning the knob, the latch bolt is withdrawn to open the door. A second type has a handle which is pivoted about an axis parallel to a face of the door to release the latch bolt so that the door can be opened.
In most latch mechanisms there is provided a latch which is spring loaded to project from a body into the door frame. The latch is depressed as the door swings into the frame and is spring actuated once the door is in the closed position back into the door frame. The latch can be retracted from the frame by turning the door knob. This leaves the latch projecting when the door is standing partially or entirely open and may interfere with the passage of goods or people through the door opening.
In many instances the spring mechanism is stiff so that closing the door and engaging the latch requires considerable force. The subsequent force required and the latching of the spring loaded latch produces an undesirable noise, such as a click.
Therefore, there is provided a novel door set with magnetic actuator which overcomes disadvantages of the prior art.